Christmas Challenge AGAIN!
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: The Christmas Challenge is over! The announcement of winners are up along with the comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Here it is! Just as promised! The _Christmas Challenge_ everyone has been waiting for! The entries last year were wonderful and many 8027 fans were pleased about it! I hope this year we'll get entries just as good or maybe even better ones!

I fell asleep thinking about today, wondering what theme I should give! The writer who wishes to enter has at least 25 days to complete the challenge! That's right! It'll be due on Christmas eve! A treat for all the 8027 lovers out there!

There're a few changes now on the rules and hope everyone abides them as law-abiding writers! XD

**SO LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Rules:**

*No flaming allowed! You are absolutely not allowed to talk _bad _or to review _badly _on other authors okay? That just shows poor Christmas spirit! D:

*If you have any questions regarding the challenge this year you can absolutely pm me! I'll check everyday and I'll get back to you as fast as I can.

*Reviews may or may not count on this matter. I mean you can be a famous author and have lots of followers which gets you a lot of reviews. Or else you may be a newbie who is good at writing but has yet to establish their reputation so you have a few reviews... But don't worry! I'll take the words of the reviewers to heart as well. The amount of reviews may not count but the content will!

*Everything will be judged fairly and quickly. Those who wish to get the scoreboard from me after the results may pm me (man, I just loved being pmed XD). Questions and retaliations on the judging done by me will be accepted and the judging will be redone, on the note that whatever the end result may be must be accepted without further rejection.

*Oh and yes, by the end of the story, **a writer must post on what they think should be next theme of the next Christmas challenge or if there should be a next challenge soon** (not necessarily being a Christmas one: Example Valentines or New Year)

And thus, the challenge starts **here**:

**THEME: **A missing Christmas Decoration (_Any_ Christmas Decoration)

**LENGTH: **It doesn't matter how long, be it a one-shot or anything as long as you finish it on the deadline!

**PAIRING: **(This is actually a twist) An **8072** pair!(Can you do it?)

_Note: _I'll give a few hints here. You can either start it out as an AU or use the usual KHR background thing. For example, Tsnayoshi is a boy who lives alone and attracts a certain someone's attention for being so queer, quiet, and emotionless... OR! Another one of Reborn's weird bullet hits Tsuna and a surprise guest (Tsunayoshi) celebrates Christmas with Yamamoto instead! OR Tsunayoshi's approval regarding the rain guardian...

Basically endless possibilities! (Don't worry, you have my permission to use any of these ideas!:D)

**GENRE: **Romance (like last year you can choose the other genre)

**RATING: **Well, since I want to give writers as much freedom as I can, **any rating is fine**! But in regards with **rated M stories** (if there will be any), **no using any thing that will insult the Christmas holidays** or your fic will be disqualified! (I mean, if that's okay? I just think that Christmas should be a time for fluffy fics and sure rated M is fine but don't go over the top with the lemon, okay? XD)

**HOW WILL YOU BE JUDGED?**

This part hasn't changed much though, haha don't worry!

_Grammar_ (10 points)

_Choice of Title_ (5 points)

_Content and Idea_ (25 points)

_Whether the characters are totally in-character or not_ (10 points)

_The use of the theme_ (25 points)

_The sweetness of the pairing _(15 points)

_Uniqueness_ (10 points)

**All-in-all**: It's a hundred points!

**PRIZE: **Ah, the _prize_ part again! Well, I can share one of my favourite 8027 doujinshi with the **winner**. But if he or she has already read it then I guess ten of my exclusive 8027 pictures for him/her to keep will do! Also a one-shot (yes, ANY pairing requested by the winner) will be dedicated to this person as well! And her story will be added to my favourites and she will join last year's winner: **YohoAruto **in my favourite author's list!

So yes, one you read this, the challenge has officially started!

**STARTS: **December 1, 2012.

**ENDS: **December 25, 2012

I hope everyone sticks to the deadline and finishes on time! Well wishes and Advance Merry Christmas! I'm looking forward to your participation!

* * *

**Anyway, since it's sort of against the rules to post a challenge fic with no story included: Here's a treat! This is a shoooooooooooort fanfic I wrote a long time ago in lj and I'm posting it here XP**

**Summary: **It's strange how calling each other by their first names can tell the relationships between people. But you know, sometimes a deeper bond lies hidden behind someone insistently calling you by your last name too.

**First Names****  
**

**Yamamoto's PoV**

Tsuna.

I don't remember how long I've been calling him that.

Was it ten years ago? Eight? Ah, I really just can't recall how long. Ahaha! I sound like an old man, my dad would have laughed.

_He would have._

"Yamamoto." Came a nervous voice as I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned around and my amber eyes locked onto impossible wide brown ones. Of course it would be Tsuna. He was the only one among our group who insists on calling me by my last name (Gokudera calls me baseball idiot so technically he's an exception).

"Maa... Tsuna. How many times do I have to say it?" I said in my easy-going tone as I turned towards my best friend for ten years. "Call me Takeshi now. _Ta-ke-shi..._" I said as I smiled into his face. "If you don't, I feel like our friendship for the last ten years have been nothing." I said with a small frown.

A blush and a slight fidget came from our boss. Ah... I've made him uncomfortable now. Smooth move. I could almost imagine what he would say next.

_'T-That's, I-' _Then cue for a darker blush.

"T-That's-" Tsuna began as he fidgeted. "I-" And then he blushed darkly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maa... Tsuna..." I said in comfort as I threw an arm around him. I felt him flinch against my touch before he visibly relaxed. I couldn't help but suppress a sigh. Even after ten years (give or take a few years) he still wasn't used to me doing that. However I fought off that thought before I smiled at the boss. "It's fine that you can't call me by my first name." I assured him as he continued being silent by my side. "I just wish that you would though..." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly Tsuna froze up beside me as though he just heard what I said. I automatically looked him in the face to see his reaction. Gokudera would kill me if I got the boss upset. To my astonishment however, Tsuna did not seem the least bit upset. Instead he was blushing even more furiously than before.

Tsuna?

I continued to watch the boss before he suddenly said something in a small voice.

Huh?

"Huh? I'm sorry I couldn't catch that... What did you say Tsuna?" I asked as I leaned towards him. The brunet looked at me uncomfortably before he hid his eyes beneath his bangs.

"It's because Yamamoto's special to me..." Tsuna murmured but this time I heard it loud and clear. I could feel my eyes grow wide at what he said as Tsuna looked at the other way, probably afraid to face me after what he said.

I couldn't help the grin that made its way to my face as I held the other closer to me. I could feel Tsuna freeze in arms once more. I could also feel the heat coming off from him, probably from blushing too much...

Ah, so that's what the blush meant...

"Maa... It's fine Tsuna..." I whispered to the other gently as I held him closer. "Because Tsuna is special to me too..."

That's why even after a span of ten years...

You're still the only one I call by his first name...

_Tsuna..._


	2. Extended Deadline! Ghost and the Human!

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

_With regards to the __**Christmas Challenge**_: Hello precious writers, contestants, and reviewers! This has been a very busy year, for some of us, the extension of classes, for others not enough rest... Therefore I have decided to make a very important decision which will hopefully help those writers who needs more time to make the Christmas challenge:

**THE DEADLINE OF THE CHALLENGE WILL BE EXTENDED TO THE 31****ST**** OF DECEMBER 2012**

Three writers (as per quota and principle of mine) have requested this and it is my books to succumb to their wishes! I hope this means more writers will be joining us on this field and more stories shall be written!

_Another thing, _if I have not reviewed your fic yet, it means I have yet to read your entry thus, you have to pm me and remind me to do so.

Thank you for your participation! Feel free to pm me for questions.

* * *

**8027 Drabble**

A **ghost **and a **human**

Yamamoto didn't know how long he'd been following the brunet.

All he knew was that it started when the 14-year-old brunet had gone to his old house in a dare. The baseball teen had died because he suicided when he broke his arm. His father, broken-hearted and with no one left, moved away to Osaka to start anew and forget the tragedy that had befallen his once perfect family.

Tsuna, as Yamamoto had begun calling him after knowing that his name was a mouthful (Tsunayoshi), had entered his old sushi restaurant-slash-home in order to win a dare that would ensure him friends. Of course, the brunet was sadly, gullible enough to fall for that but then times call for desperate measures as they say.

So, yeah technically Tsuna went in, and found an old ball that Yamamoto owned. By picking it up and taking it with him, he had unknowingly invited a ghost into his life.

So here he was, floating happily next to a sad and depressed Tsuna.

Appearance wise, Yamamoto's host looked like a no-good teen with no friends. Inside, well, he was _slightly _no-good and yeah...

...he really had no friends.

"Maa, maa! Don't feel too sad about it!" Yamamoto laughed as he expertly spun his body which was leaning against the wind. "Friends won't really help you when you need them."

A flash of his old life entered the athlete's mind.

But then Yamamoto snapped out of it when the brunet beside him sighed.

"I wouldn't even mind having a ghost friend." Tsuna mumbled his thoughts aloud."Or even fake friends. I just want friends."

A heartbroken smile passed those lips and for some reason, even though he was dead, Yamamoto could feel the place where his heart supposedly was throb in pain.

"Tsuna." A hand caressed the cheek of the said teen. "I'd very much like to be your friend. Even if you can't see me, I'll always be there." He smiled a sad smile and kissed the brunet on the forehead.

Brown eyes widened at something cold touched him. He suddenly felt a sense of loneliness and warmth fill his senses.

* * *

True to his word, Yamamoto did stick next to Tsuna for the next several years. The brunet had the most interesting life any ghost could possibly imagine.

A few months after Yamamoto promised he'd always be there, a weird baby tutor suddenly came and said Tsuna would become a mafia boss, and the succeeding events after, were just as interesting as well. The athlete had watched as Tsuna made more and more friends and became more and more happy.

He watched with pride as the once lonely and sad teen grew into a fine man of 24-years-old: charismatic, loving, respectable... But no matter how many friends Tsuna made, Yamamoto still knew the brunet more than others.

He knew the Tsuna who had cried when Reborn had forced him to be the Decimo. He knew the Tsuna that grieved when his _famiglia _fought side-by-side with him for the Vongola position. He knew the Tsuna that had lied awake at night, looking at the night sky wondering what crazy thing would happen next in his life and wondering who would be hurt next because of him.

Yamamoto had been there... Had comforted Tsuna even though the brunet couldn't see him. Had stayed with Tsuna when he had confined himself in his room.

And so now... here they were. Ten years later... Tsuna a strong man loved by all, Yamamoto still the invisible friend-ghost Tsuna didn't know he had, still the same. Still unchanging. Still young.

Still dead.

Yamamoto was by the sill, looking outside the windows of the Vongola mansion with a dazed look. As he had feared, everyone he knew (but didn't know him) was changing, growing older, moving forward, and the athlete was forced to watch them while he remained constant.

"Oi, have you gotten the preparations ready?" Gokudera, the storm guardian and right-hand man of the Vongola, stopped Basil, the rain guardian of the family, who had nodded at him in greeting.

"Ah, hai Gokudera-dono. The engagement party preparations for Sawada-dono are going well." Basil bowed his head formally.

Amber eyes widened at what he had heard.

Engagement preparations? For Tsuna?

"Tch, the turf top is lucky that jyuudaime took a liking to his sister. I still can't accept that he'll be jyuudaime'sbrother-in-law!" The storm grumbled as he walked away with Basil following him.

"Tsuna's getting... married." Yamamoto said as his eyes shadowed and then he smiled sadly. "Of course, he will be. He's 24 after all. He'll settle down and have a family and I..."

_I'll still be here._

The young ghost walked towards the boss' room, no longer having the mood to float around. He may look like he was in teens but in the inside he was much older.

He also had to grow up sometimes.

Entering Tsuna's room through the door, Yamamoto saw just in time Tsuna shivering when he entered. He forced a smileas the brunet looked up in wonder.

"Hey there Tsuna, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. How's the paperwork?" He asked in a false cheerful tone.

Silence.

"Yeah I thought so." Yamamoto sighed and he walked towards the brunet. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I've been living off you like a parasite. Going anywhere you went, being with you even though you wanted to be alone. I've been a nuisance because I thought you needed me but now..."

_Now you have a family. You don't need me anymore._

"I guess I'll have to go haunt someone else's mansion, huh?" Yamamoto smiled as though he was in pain.

_Goodbye Tsuna._

Brown eyes widened as Tsuna stood up his hand extended. "Wait-!"

Yamamoto stopped in surprise just as the door opened.

"Vongola, I've got your information right here." Lambo said as Tsuna blinked and sat down regaining himself.

"O-Oh, really? T-Thanks Lambo." Tsuna cleared his throat and Yamamoto shook his head, thinking Tsuna had referred to him...

Thinking, _wishing_, Tsuna could actually see him. He turned to leave again.

"I don't understand you Vongola." Yamamoto heard Lambo say. "Why are you researching about some old sushi restaurant in Namimori?"

Yamamoto froze and he looked up amber eyes wide.

_What?_

"I'll tell you after you tell me the information you've gathered." Tsuna said with a smile. The lightning guardian shook his head at the boss queer actions

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Takeshi used to live there." Lambo began with a bored voice. "Back when you were a kid or something, Yamamoto Takeshi committed suicide in Namimori and his father left shortly after his death."

Tsuna nodded solemnly at the information. "I see." The brunet took out something from his pocket and Yamamoto's eyes widened. A worn out ball was seen on Tsuna's hand. "Was Yamamoto Takeshi a baseball player?"

"Yes." Lambo said with a raised eyebrow.

A fond smile lit Tsuna's face as he looked at the ball. "I see, so it was Yamamoto-san. You're name was Yamamoto Takeshi."

At that moment, Yamamoto felt his heart that had long stopped, beat again. He walked towards Tsuna, ignoring Lambo who had shivered when he passed.

"My name..." Yamamoto reached out a shaking hand as he cupped Tsuna's face when he was close enough. "You said my name."

Brown eyes widened when the familiar sensation of something gentle and cold caressed his face. Suddenly something began to light up in front of him and in the back of his mind he heard Lambo yell in surprise.

Light was gathering in the place Yamamoto stood, and beautiful amber eyes overflowed with tears as a beatific smile lifted his youthful face. "Tsuna... Tsuna... you actually said my name."

A gasp slipped out of the brunet's lips and to Yamamoto's surprise he saw himself reflected in the brown orbs.

"Y-Yama-" Tsuna said and somewhere behind Tsuna, Lambo was panicking that a weirdo suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "Yamamoto?"

"You can see me?" Amber eyes were shocked but happy. "You can finally see me."

"Y-You... You're the one who has been with me...? I-It was you...?" Tsuna asked and with that question, the athlete realized...

Even though Tsuna couldn't see him, couldn't hear the words of comfort he had said during those lonely nights...

_Somehow, the brunet could sense him... Could tell that he was there..._

"Yes. For ten years..." Yamamoto smiled gently. "But it looks like this time, I have to go..."

Shocked lit up the boss' face.

_For some reason, being with you has made me fulfil whatever it was that had kept me here._

_Thank you._

The light surrounding Yamamoto grew brighter and the temporary form he had taken began to vanish.

"N-No, I-I just realized... I j-just met you..." Tsuna said and Yamamoto could see the frightened fourteen year-old teen from long ago.

"Don't worry." Yamamoto leaned forward and to the shock of Tsuna and Lambo, Yamamoto kissed the other on the forehead. "I'll always be here..."

_I'll always be next to you._

"Goodbye." Yamamoto smiled for the last time as he burst into balls of light. Blue snow had begun falling down from the ceiling and enveloping the room in a warm glow.

"Don't go." Tsuna whispered as he felt the cold presence he had been feeling for the past ten years vanish. He held out a hand as a blue snowflake landed on it.

A small whisper, a silent confession resounded in Tsuna's mind at the touch.

One last regret.

_I love you._

Tsuna closed his hand as he heard Lambo running around his office in a panic, he could hear fast footsteps of his guardians rushing to his office as he closed his eyes, trying to remember, to _imprint_ the image of a smiling, handsome dark-haired teen in his mind.

_I love you too._

The last regret of a human and a ghost.

A confession.

* * *

**Author's note: **I have a feeling I shouldn't have posted this story as a bonus XDD I dedicate this to my two sisters, one to the nagging, and the other to the weird person annoying me.


	3. COMMENTS AND WINNERS

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_It's another great year for 8027! Thank you so much for all those who have participated in this challenge! Everyone was great! It was hard being a judge! The fourth place was just one point behind from the people before her! I was like, 'whoah'! Haha!_

_By the way, the cover photo totally matching the challenge was a coincidence. I didn't know that I was gonna make an 8072 challenge! So yeah back to what matters..._

_With the update of this Challenge, I officially close the competition! Sorry for those who are late! Better luck next time!_

Before we announce the winner's, here are my personal comments on each of you're WONDERFUL fics!

COMMENTS:

_**tetsia. howard's**_

_Watch Over Me,_Thank you so much for being the first challenger! You really rocked this fic to its core! I was a bit worried for Yamamoto at the beginning like Gokudera was! The TTYL version of this pairing is still as sweet as ever! Thank you so much for such a wonderful fic! This was great!

_**Marisay-chan's**_

_Wishing Star,_The idea was so sweet! I loved the part where Yamamoto dashes off after kissing Tsuna it was so romantic! I also loved the quiet Tsuna and what Yamamoto said about Reborn saying that a star will come out of nowhere and grant your wish, that was epic! All in all I loved this fic, so sweet, simple, and fluffy. My heart melted.

_**8027lover72's**_

_Because of a star_, it's really impressive that you used Fon here instead of Reborn! This was cute,I liked the way HDW Tsuna glared at Reborn before getting Yamamoto and then getting jealous at a pile of something (orange goo?)! It was adorable!

_**The Cold Story Teller's**_

_Decorate_, a truly unique and reverse idea! A geeky Yamamoto and a popular Tsuna! I was sad when their relationship fell apart but atthe end when Tsuna rushed to Yamamoto's house to give him the other half of the ornament, I knew that Tsuna never forgot the adorable , question... since Yamamoto was a geek, was he smart? XD Good job!

_**BrokenBlackCat's**_

_God Complex Tsuna Version_, this was certainly unexpected! Tsunayoshi had such a huge ego but Yamamoto loved him anyway. I wonder what Tsunayoshi thought of Yamamoto in return? And if they were together since Yamamoto said that Tsunayoshi was his... Loved this!

_**RainMistTakeshi's**_

_Love Bells,_it surprised me when Tsuna tripped and swallowed something when he tripped. I got worried, 'cause swallowing something after falling is never a good thing! The concept of Love Bells are really interesting, I couldn't help but wonder if they are real. If they are, it would be really interesting! I loved your fic, thank you very much! This was wonderful and teeth-achingly sweet!

_**xX. Chu-chan. Xx's**_

_Let It Snow,_This idea was really unique! Instead of the usual home setting or school setting, you actually took it to a ski resort! The fact that Reborn did all that just to make Tsuna confess and how you made me worry over Yamamoto and Tsuna during the avalanche, this was a truly wonderful story!

_**MinaNaru4ever – 8027forever's**_

_When You Wish Upon A Star_, a child Yamamoto and Tsna was not something I expected. Usually I'd see TYL versions of this two, but you stepped it up and actually did your younger years. This was so sweet, and good job on utilizing the flame on Tsuna's forehead. I remembered this episode actually.

_**jester. princess's**_

_The Angel's Will_, Wow a paired angel ornaments! If that wasn't love, I don't know what is! Akari and Ookami, they remind me so much of little red riding hood and the wolf. I also loved how you described their jackets. Yamamoto's is the one with the wolf-like ears and that made me swoon because I could really imagine younger Yamamoto wearing it! This was a sweet story I loved the last part. I knew Tsunayoshi was an angel!

**To these stories:**

_Although they haven't met the deadline or else hadn't fulfilled the requirements, they are still appreciated and wonderful._

_**MinaNaru4ever – 8027forever's**_

_All I want for Christmas is You, _This was a story I was looking forward to reading. I wanted to know how Tsuna would cheer Yamamoto up and it was the only rated M, meaning I was also looking forward to how it would capture my heart! This was a great story and I'm sure a lot of people loved this too!

_**KHFFMEE – 8027's**_

_The Man in Red_, the uniqueness of this fic would be a perfect ten! When you say 'the man in red', people would imagine Santa but I guess I was wrong! It was so cute and the part where Tsuna was about to jump the building freaked me out. I was worried, good thing Yamamoto was there!

_**Snow757's**_

_Took Your Star Hostage,_this is one way of utilizing the 'missing' ornament Christmas theme! I actually loved it! The atmosphere, the way you utilized the information in the manga! Everything was perfect! I'm so happy you took your time to write this! In behalf of the 8027 community, we thank you!

_**LoveOneself's **_

_Snow_, this was a really sweet fic utilizing graduation! I loved the simple atmosphere and the easy interaction between the 8027 pair. This was truly a classic fanfic.

_Christmas Anniversary,_ and I didn't think it possible but this one was better than the first you came up with! I also wish deep in my heart that Yamamoto would monopolize Tsuna next year! You are truly gifted to have made such a wonderful TYL Tsuna and Yamamoto and the usual Tsuna and Yamamoto fic! Thank you very much!

_And now, without further ado... we can move on to the announcement of winners! You did great everyone!_

Oh and before I forget, two people have snatched the second place again! Congratulations to them!

Now,*DRUMROLLS*

In _second place are:_

_**The Cold Story Teller's **_DECORATE; and

_**RainMistTakeshi's**_ LOVE BELLS

CONGRATULATIONS! And here we have...

*DRUMROLLS*

And finally the winner is:

_**xX. Chu-chan. Xx's **_LET IT SNOW

Congratulations to the winners! To the **second place winners** you can either have ten 8027 pictures or else choose among a variety of my unpublished works to read before anyone else!

To the **first place winner**, as promised my favorite doujinshi, a one-shot (of any pairing) dedicated to her, her story added to my fave stories and her name added to my favorite authors! As per procedure, feel free to pm me to claim these prizes!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR PARTICIPATING IN THIS CHALLENGE!

There were more entries than before and this really made me happy! Looking forward to another year with you guys! Thank you for those who answered my question on whether or not there should be another challenge! I'll take your suggestions into account! I love you guys!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
